All thanks to Fanfiction!
by AnimecrazyAlly27
Summary: Haruhi was reading a story with KyoHaru pairing..and from there things got a little crazy...My third one-shot, KyoHaru!


Hi, a little oneshot for my favourite pairing as of now in Ouran High Host club, Kyoya and Haruhi! A while ago, it was TamaHaru but I changed my mind, this is so much more cooler…

* * *

Haruhi scrolled down the Fanfiction page she was looking at on her new branded laptop, given to her by Tamaki a week ago.

Mysteriously, she found the page stuck to the top of her websites and decided to check it out…she grew mildly interested.

She relaxed against the soft couch that probably cost more than three of these laptops altogether. 'Dam rich bastards.'

The 3rd music room was empty with only her and…Kyouya-senpai, why must she blush when she says that name?

'Haruhi, you're a commoner and a girl aiming to be a lawyer at that, you don't have time for love!'

She scolded herself quietly and proceeded to read a story from her favourite author 'AnimecrazyAlly27' with the pairing of her and Kyouya entitled 'Four days, four times, one love.'

She wished the author would update sooner the suspense was driving her crazy!

She reviewed the story and expressed her criticism and praise and wishes for the said author.

She also wished that her and Kyouya-kun could really be together, just like the story, just like every story published about them…

She sighed, knowing that dream would never come true, for who were she, a commoner, to ever dream about such a good-looking, cool, kind and smart host?

She closed the page and shut the laptop down, packed it up and turned around to find herself in Kyouya-senpai's arms.

He chuckled and Haruhi blushed, this was closer than the closest they had gotten at the beach house, all due to his successful manipulation..._of her._

"So you really want _that_ to happen?" asked him.

He moved his arms tighter around her as she stood still, his lips at her ear. He waited a good long time before he spoke again, his mellow voice whispering into her ears. She ffelt a shiver anticipate her.

"Be careful of what you wish for, Haruhi." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, making them glint with light and stepped away.

Haruhi could feel his scent, cool as winter trailing behind with him as she had a moment of desperation.

"Sempai! Choto Matte!"

He stopped in his tracks and was instantly by her side before a second went by.

"What?" He smirked, the damn sexy smirk that made him popular in the host club.

"You…," She forced herself closer to him, and suddenly he swallowed when Haruhi ran her hand over his…well, you know….

"…always finish what you start."

His lips found hers, both hungry for the touch of each other, the feel….

"He pushed her on the couch, and began a hot make-out session that was bound to last…" He quoted the story from the fanfiction page, Haruhi realised.

He pushed her down on the couch and they kissed, lips moving on their own accord and tongues fighting, licking…

He moved his lips to her neck, whispering against her satin-like skin.

"Their love was forbidden, but Haruhi and Kyouya were prepared to conquer it all, for their determination to remain together would stand on its own."

Another quote…She contributed her own.

"She quailed under his touch when she realised how stupid she was all this time, blinding herself to Tamaki."

They were like that for a while, and enjoyed every minute of it.

"Ne ,Kyouya-sen, no, Kyouya, do you really mean to do as the story said?" asked Haruhi with fear in her voice.

He smiled, she was all too unpredictable. That is exactly why of all the girls in the school, he fell for her, Haruhi.

"And he promised to stay by her side forever…" said Kyouya.

They looked into each other's eyes and after what seemed like an eternity, he said "yes."

She hugged him as they left the room together, their new life only just begun…

Later that night, he thanked Kami-sama for her obvious bluntness and…..Fanfiction.

* * *

Kya, I hope this story makes you aspiring writers out there(Just lyk me) motivated to write more fics, ok? Bye-bye!

OBTW, I really am going to publish another fic with that title, only later..but soon, I promise.

~Chill out, ne?


End file.
